Teen Titians: The Dark Truth
by Mariomon18
Summary: Robin has to help Batman in Gotham City, for an important mission to rescue three of his adopted brothers (Tim Drake Jason Todd & Damian Wayne). Robin invited Starfire to come along with him on the mission. He wants to prove his father that he is worthy of being an independent individual, fighting crime all own his own, without his assistance. Will he succeed or will he fail?
1. Robin's Secret

On a cold and breezy night, the boy wonder was just standing on top of the Titians tower, looking sort of pissed. Robin didn't know what to think now. Batman suddenly really needs his help now in Gotham City, for an important mission. He didn't want to leave the Titians behind without their leader- but he has to do it in order to help his father and rescue three of his brothers. To this day, the boy wonder wants to prove the caped crusader that he is worthy of being an independent individual and is capable of fighting crime on his own without Batman's assistance. Robin is eager to tell Starfire about what happened between him and Batman and the fallout they had two months before he had met her and the rest of the Titians but he has 27 minutes to wait for her to come back from shopping with Raven.

" _It just doesn't feel right…why would Batman need MY HELP now? Especially after the way he had treated me two months before I had met up with the gang and formed the Teen Titians. I can remember that day…..", Robin said quietly to himself._

(flashback)

 _Robin (AKA Dick Grayson) stands face to face with Batgirl (AKA Barbara Gordon) and Batman (AKA Bruce Wayne) on top of an old building, being pissed after he had found out that Batman and Batgirl had been dating the whole time without him knowing. "Batman! We need to talk!" scolded Robin, angrily. The boy wonder was not too happy about this at all. "Robin?" said Batman, with a surprised look on his face. "How come you never told me about this?" asked Robin, angrily. "It wasn't my choice, Dick! I helped him!" said Batgirl, trying to reason with the boy wonder. "No, you have no idea what misadventures you're getting through with him." Robin argued, solemnly in a calm voice. "But Robin, it wasn't my place to tell you about this! Besides, if I had told you earlier, The Joker would track us down easily at the time. Besides, I doubt you'll be able to defeat Two Face or all of my enemies all on your own independently, without my assistance." argued Batman, trying to treat his legal ward like a little kid. "Batman, I understand that you are trying to protect me from getting hurt, but face it! I'm not a kid anymore! I am now technically a young adult and I can handle myself independently now ." said Robin, trying to tell the caped crusader the truth but Batman shook his head in denial, thinking that the boy wonder can't handle himself on his own. The boy wonder angrily snaps at the caped crusader and pins him against the wall. "No, you can't do this to him!" cried out Batgirl in panic, defending Batman from not getting hurt by Robin. "Listen Batgirl, you've only known him for a few months or so. I, on the other hand, had known him for a long time- since the death of my real parents! You don't even know him like I do!" argued Robin, angrily. "You're right!" said Batgirl, sarcastically. "No! You don't understand!" argued Robin, as he had snapped at the both of them angrily. "Look Robin, I don't think you can handle yourself on-" lectured Batman before he got cut off by Robin. "Yes I can handle myself independently. I may not be up to your level yet but if I can save Batgirl myself, I'll be able to defeat Slade on my own. You however, continue to deny it! I can go on my own without your help, and I'll prove it someday!" lectured Robin, as he snapped at Batman. He then went on the front of the roof to say goodbye to Batman. "Games over! Till we meet again, I quit! Goodbye Batman, thanks for nothing." said Robin, saying his final words to Batman before he flew off the roof with his cape. "Robin, wait!" said Batman, worried. "Sorry to say but he's sadly gone now." said Batgirl, with a sad look on her face. "Robin… come back." Batman said, faintly._ (flashback ends)

" _I've accomplished a lot with the team since then and as much as I don't feel like helping Batman on his mission back at Gotham, I have to do it for the sake of the Bat family. But this time- I'll do it alone, without his help. That way, I can prove to him that I know how to handle myself on my own!"_ said Robin, showing confidence in himself as he sits on top of the Titians tower.

"Robin, we're here!" called out Starfire, as she and Raven climb to the tower with some shopping bags. Then, Starfire and Raven get on top of the tower. "Starfire, I'll meet you and Robin back inside the tower. I am letting you have your private time with just you and Robin." told Raven, as she proceeds to go inside the tower. Starfire is then left alone with Robin, who doesn't feel like himself. "Starfire, you're back." Said Robin, solemnly with a depressed look on his face. "Robin? You don't seem like your old self? Are you okay?" asked Starfire, worrying about him. "I'm fine Starfire, it's just that I have something to take care of with Batman in Gotham City. It's an important mission and I can't tell you what it is because it's personal." Said Robin, with a serious look. "I understand." Said Starfire, solemnly. "So Robin, why exactly did you break up with Batman before you met us?" asked Starfire, curiously. "It's a long story so I minus well keep it brief. Anyways, it all started when I found out that Batman and Batgirl have been secretly dating all along." Said Robin, as he started to tell Starfire what had happened with Batman before he met her and the rest of the Titians. "Batgirl?" asked Starfire, with curiosity. 'Batman's partner." answered Robin. "Oh." said Starfire. "So anyways, I got mad at Batman for not telling me that he dated her. Then, afterwards, Batman told me that he couldn't tell me about that right away because the Joker would've tracked us down easily. He also treated me like a little kid, by telling me that I can't defeat enemies on my own, independently without his assistance. Me and Batman had an argument about it and I couldn't take him seriously anymore so I had pinned him against the wall. Batgirl defended Batman from me, making it sound like I was the bad guy. I told her that I had known Batman way longer than her and that she doesn't know him like I do. Batgirl ended up leaving the argument with a sarcastic comment. Then, as Batman was saying the same thing again, I snapped at him, trying to lecture him that even though I may not be up to his level yet, I can defeat Slade on my own." said Robin, as he went on with the story. "Oh my. What happened next?" asked Starfire. "Well after that, I had said my final words to him and then I took off. Two months later, I had met you, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg; forming the Teen Titians." Said Robin, as he had finished the story. "Oh my god! That's so heartbreaking. I'm so sorry you had to go through this, Robin!" said Starfire, as she hugged the boy wonder. "Nah, it wasn't all that bad!" said Robin, showing confidence in himself while patting Starfire on the back. "Besides, if I didn't quit being Batman's sidekick, I wouldn't have met you and the rest of the Titians." Starfire then wrapped her legs around him. "That's true! In fact, I am really happy that we ended up meeting each other after all." said Starfire, as she blushes at him. "Same here." said Robin, as he blushes at her. "Robin?" asked Starfire. "What is it, Starfire?" asked Robin. "Ever since I've met you, I have been wanting to say this for a long time but I never gave myself a chance to let it out to you for a long time until now. Robin- I love you." said Starfire. "I love you too Starfire." Said Robin. Then, Starfire kisses the boy wonder, making him blush. He just got his first kiss with Starfire and now, he feels like that he and Starfire should announce it to the rest of the Titians. Starfire then grabs Robin by the shoulder and the two then head inside the tower.


	2. An Unwelcoming Reunion

The next day, Starfire was eager to tell the rest of the titans about her confession with Robin but Robin insisted on not tell the others until he gets back from Gotham.

Robin then receives another call from Batman. "Robin, you need to start heading towards Gotham in a few minutes." said Batman, while talking to Robin on the communicator. "Why?" asked Robin. "I can't do this alone at night all the time you know." said Batman. "Alright Batman! I'll be at Gotham by no later than 4:30 PM sharp." said Robin, while talking to Batman on the communicator. "Ok. See you there, Robin." said Batman, as he hangs up on the communicator. Suddenly, Robin goes up to the titans to tell them that he's going to be gone for a while. "I have an announcement to make: I am leaving for a while for a special mission in Gotham City. Now, in my short absence, Raven will be the new leader." announced Robin. "Robin? You can't just ditch us like that!" cried Beast Boy. "Yeah, in fact, you are THE leader! In fact, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be a team." cried Cyborg. "Sorry guys, but I have to fulfill my responsibilities- even if it means teaming up with the caped crusader once again!" said Robin, having confidence in himself. "You mean Batman? As in THE Batman?" Beast Bot said, in utter shock. "Yup. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out." said Robin, surprised that the other titans (besides Starfire) didn't know that their team leader Robin and the caped crusader Batman had some sort of connection. "Well, me and Batman were once partners, we stood up as equals, fighting crime together. It was like we would never split but that all changed when there was an event leading me to break up with Batman." "Wow! That's amazing. Why did you break up with such a brave hero in the first place?" said Cyborg, shocked after he had listened to what Robin had said about his relationship with Batman. "Wait? What happened between you and Batman?" asked Beast Boy. "It's a long story and I don't want to talk about it." said Robin, solemnly. "We understand. Nobody is asking you to tell us how you and Batman broke up." said Raven. "Keeping it personal is fine, Robin! It must have been really tough of what you went through with Batman when you broke up with him. You don't have to share it with us if you don't want to. I mean, it's your choice." Raven continued as she calmed the boy wonder down. "Thanks Raven." said Robin with a confident smile. "No problem! Glad to help you out." said Raven. Robin looks at his watch and it says 12:30 PM. "Starfire, It's 12:30 in the afternoon right now. I better start heading out to Gotham City in a couple of minutes which means that I won't see you for a while." said Robin. "Robin! Just please let me come with you. Just let me go with you." Starfire said, as she pleaded to Robin. "But Starfire-it's something personal! I can't take you or the rest of the titans with me." said Robin. "Just please let me go to Gotham with you!" Starfire said, as she pleaded to Robin again. "Fine Starfire, you can come with me, but we'll have to head over to Gotham in secret." said Robin, in seriousness. "What does that even mean?" asked Starfire. "Meet me in the garage, I'll explain it to you there." said Robin, in seriousness. So, Starfire decides to head over to the garage where she sees Robin-standing by a box of old memories with Batman. "Alright, are you ready to see who I really am under this mask?" asked Robin, in seriousness. "Oh sure Robin! I never saw you without your mask before." said Starfire. Robin doesn't respond to Starfire. He then rips off his red and black uniform with the yellow cape and takes off his mask. "My real name is Dick Grayson, but you can still call me Robin!" said the boy wonder, as he reveals his true identity to Starfire. "Oh my god! You look way more hot without your mask on, Robin! I didn't imagine that you would look so handsome." said Starfire, blushing. "See. This is what I mean about going into secret. Now it's your turn Starfire." said Robin, in seriousness. Robin then puts on his Nightwing outfit and puts a long gelled black wig on. "How can I look like a human, Robin? I can't just magically turn into one?" asked Starfire. "Well, you can just dress like a human. Here, let me take your normal outfit off." said Robin/Nightwing. Robin/Nightwing than gives Starfire a jacket, with ballet flats, and a tan top to go with it. Starfire than puts all these clothes on.

They then hop on Robin's motorcycle. Robin/Nightwing speeds out of the garage with his motorcycle and then they head back to Gotham City, as they leave Jump City behind….for now anyways. "So Robin, do you mind telling me a few things from Gotham?" asked Starfire. "Well, for starters, Batman's greatest enemy is The Joker. He's nothing but a crazed, insane clown but luckily me and Batman were always able to stop him in no time." said Robin/Nightwing. "Well, I think you told me about him a few times. Can you tell me some of the other enemies that you and Batman had faced?" asked Starfire. "Well, there's Mr. Freeze, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, Two Face, Mad Hatter, The Penguin, so many others." said Robin/Nightwing. "Wow. that's a lot of work, Robin." said Starfire. "I know. I just wish Batman wouldn't have treated me like a little kid." said Robin/Nightwing, in bitter anger. "Don't worry. I'm sure you and Batman will come around eventually." said Starfire. "You're right Starfire. That's why I love you." said Robin/Nightwing, blushing. A few hours later, they arrive back in Gotham, where they see the Batcave right in front of their eyes. Then, after they get out of the motorcycle, Robin and Starfire take off their disguises and put their usual outfits back on. "Wow. The Batcave! I can't believe I am actually going inside it." said Starfire, all excited. "I know. Let's go inside. Batman would be surprised to see you." said Robin, blushing. They then go inside the Batcave and they see not only Batman himself, but Superman and Wonder Woman as well. "Listen Superman, or should I say Clark! Just face it! You are a threat against humanity. You killed millions of people during your battle with General Zod!" yelled Batman. "Look Bruce, I didn't have a choice!" yelled Superman. "Hello! Don't you notice your young ward!" yelled Robin. "Oh. I'm sorry about that. But, I am glad you're here Robin." said Batman, greeting his legal ward with a smile. "First, I have a few things to tell you." said Robin, in seriousness. "Maybe later. I am settling the score with Superman." said Batman. "Can't you handle things with him later? This is more important than your silly argument with Superman." said Robin, irritated by this. "Fine! Just tell me now!" yelled Batman. "First things first, I am 16 years old now! I have my own team- The Teen Titans and everything I have back at Jump City! As long as me and my friends stay together, I'll be fine." said Robin, in bitter anger and in seriousness. "And second, stop treating me like a little kid! I'm almost getting to adult age and I can take care of things my own way with a group of friends- without being in your shadow." said Robin, in bitter anger and in seriousness. "Is that all?" asked Batman. "Yes." said Robin, in seriousness. "Well, who is this orange skinned girl alien thing?" asked Batman. "That's Starfire-uh, my girl-friend, she's a friend of mine who is a girl!" said Robin, introducing Starfire to Batman, while embarrassedly blushing while saying her name. "Hi Batman. Nice to meet you. My boyfriend Robin told me about you." said Starfire. "Dick Robin Grayson! Are you hiding something from me?" asked Batman, while yelling in a calm voice. "*sighs* Fine. I minus well tell you the truth. Me and Starfire are dating." said Robin, solemnly. Batman than throws Robin lightly on the ground. Robin then gets himself off the ground. "What did you do that for?!" yelled Robin. "I forbid you from seeing that Starfire girl!" yelled Batman. "I can date whoever I want, as long as it's not a bad guy. I'm not 10 anymore, I'm 16! You can't tell me who to love!" yelled Robin. "It's because I said so, Robin! Now go to your room!" yelled Batman. "You are such a hypocrite. I know you are dating Wonder Woman, but once upon of time, you complained to me for dating Starfire!" yelled Robin. "Look, me and Wonder Woman aren't dating. We both know that I love Catwoman, and not Wonder Woman. I like Wonder Woman just as a friend, Robin! Not as a girlfriend!" yelled Batman. "Hypocrite!" yelled Robin, insulting Batman. "Douchebag!" yelled Batman, insulting Robin. "Asshole!" yelled Robin, insulting Batman. "Dickhead!" yelled Batman, insulting Robin. "Robin, just get out and go to your room for now. I have important things to discuss with Superman and Wonder Woman." said Batman, calmly. "Okay Batman. Starfire, just come with me." said Robin. Robin and Starfire then go into Robin's old bedroom. "Seems like Batman hates me, especially with me being with you, huh?" said Starfire. "Yup, unfortunately. I don't exactly hate Batman, I just wish that he would realize that he would let me actually be a young adult teen for once, and that he would let me date you. He doesn't know how much you mean to me, Starfire." said Robin. "I know.. maybe Batman will change his mind about me in the future. I think he's being a little too overprotective of you, Robin." said Starfire. "You might be right, as usual. That's why I'll keep loving you." said Robin, blushing. Robin and Starfire then make out in bed and kiss each other's faces off like zombies. That is until Batman goes into Robin's old bedroom and calls him down for dinner. "Robin. Dinner's ready!" said Batman, calling his young ward down. "Coming Batman! And oh, can I bring Starfire with me for dinner?" asked Robin. "Sure. Why not. As long as you two don't kiss while I am trying to eat." said Batman, in bitterness, not caring what Robin does anymore. Robin and Starfire then come downstairs for dinner. The two grabbed seats next to each other and sat dawn.


	3. Batman V Superman

Teen Titians The Dark Truth: Chapter 3- Batman V. Superman

Superman grabs a seat at the dinner table, along with Wonder Woman. They are both sitting next to Batman. And Robin and Starfire..Well, they are sitting too close to each other. Alfred, the Butler gives the five their dinner- which is basically steak. "Welcome home Master Dick...I missed you." said Alfred, as he has served the dinner. "The Dick Grayson you knew is gone- LONG gone! You can't call me Dick anymore! Br-Dad, hates me and despises the fact that I am with Starfire. He thinks I am not independent. I'm no child anymore, I'm 16- and I am turning 17 in a few days. He isn't my real Dad, nor will he ever be...My real parents died a long time ago. I thought he was nice and honest! He is focusing more on the Justice League, barley paying attention to me- he's my adoptive father yes, but he will never replace my real father." said Robin, crying while going on a angry rant about Batman. "I'm not hungry anymore!" snapped Robin, as he barley ate his steak. "Robin..." said Starfire, crying- worried about her boyfriend. "Batman hates you...and I hate him." said Robin, in bitter anger. "We can get the other Titians back." said Starfire. "Oh yeah, that will go real great with my Dad." said Robin, sarcastically. "He'll hate them as much as he hates you!" yelled Robin. Suddenly, Starfire was at a lost of words. To make matters worse, Batman and Superman were fighting; and Robin and Starfire had to hear it. "Clark, I don't want to hear your bullshit! Remember the battle you had with General Zod months ago?! You endangered so many innocent lives of people, and you don't even fucking care!" yelled Batman. "No! What I am doing is good. Your son Dick is a bastard. And you wonder why he left you. You are a piece of shit! If you are planning to expose me in the newspaper, good luck with that! You are going to have a hard time exposing me, Bruce!" yelled Superman. "Oh, now are you are making me the bad guy?! Nice try, but I don't hurt innocents unlike you!" yelled Batman. "Saving lives and hurting people are two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THINGS!" yelled Superman. During the argument, Batman is writing an article exposing Superman of the man who he really is. "I am already exposing you, Clark! You put lives in danger! You _killed_ them for Christ sakes! That was all during you battle with Zod!" yelled Batman. "You're the one to talk, Bruce! Give up and realize you aren't a fit to be a hero!" yelled Superman. "So you did kidnap my other sons?! That explains where Jason, Tim, and Damian went off too! You are trying to kill them!" yelled Batman. "You are such an idiot, Bruce! The Joker kidnapped them!" yelled Superman. "I thought the Joker was DEAD! He died a week ago." yelled Batman. "Well, you thought wrong! He's still alive! And you think you can expose me?! Ha! You wish!" yelled Superman. "What about Red X?! Aren't you going to kick his ass yet!" yelled Batman. "Oh my, Bruce! Now you really are a fucking idiot! Red X IS Jason Todd- your second 'son'!" yelled Superman. "What?! How is that even possible?! You're lying!" yelled Batman. "No, I'm not! Jason is a thief, Red X is too! Plus it's fucking obvious! You are a stupid, retarded asshole if you think you can expose me and get me fired from the job, over something I never did on purpose!" yelled Superman. "I'll get the Kryptonite! Let's fight!" yelled Batman. "Fine! But I warn you, I'll defeat you!" argued Superman. To Robin and Starfire's horror, they had to witness Batman trying to fight Superman. As Batman left to get the Kryptonite to fight Superman with, Robin/Nightwing, decided to leave the Batcave, with Starfire, to prove his independence, and goes to search for Jason Todd.

"I can't believe Batman would just fight off one of his own co-members." said Starfire. "I know..." said Robin. "Maybe Batman will warm up to me one day once he realizes that I am not all that evil." said Starfire. "I sure hope so." said Robin. "Robin, have you ever thought about what our kids's names would be?" asked Starfire, blushing. "No! No. We just got started dating a year ago. We're not ready for that yet. Plus, does Batman even want grandchildren?" said Robin, answering in slight annoyance. "But if we had one child, if it's a boy, we might name him- Bruce Wayne Jr." said Robin. "Sounds like you still care about Batman, right?" said Starfire. "Yes...I do. He's my adoptive father, a good one at that. However, I just don't like how he treats me like a child." said Robin. "Maybe he just doesn't want you to grow up?" asked Starfire. "You're right. He doesn't. It's common for fathers to be overprotective, not wanting their kids to grow up." said Robin. Suddenly, on their way to rescue Jason Todd for the first time, Batman shows up- in a suit of armor, that looks just like his Batman outfit, waiting to fight Superman. "I have come to kill you, Superman!" yelled Batman. "You look strong. But unfortunately, you are going to get your ass kicked." said Superman. "No I'm not! I will WIN!" yelled Batman. Superman then shoots lasers at Batman, but Batman protects himself, with his armor. "What?!" yelled Superman. "Oh, you are strong as fuck. But unfortunately, you'll lose." said Batman. Batman then punches Superman kicks him to the ground. Superman then gets up, and shoots lasers at Batman's eyes. "Give up now, Bruce!" yelled Superman. "No! I won't." said Batman. "You teamed up with Luthor just to stop me, didn't you?!" yelled Superman. "Yes I did! But why does it matter? You are a threat!" yelled Batman. Batman is badly injured. Superman then grabs Batman and prepares to throw him to the ground. "You are a liar! I can't believe I trusted you!" said Superman, in bitter anger. "Your mother is named Martha, and mine is named Martha! But that doesn't mean shit! I will still destroy you!" said Batman, in bitter anger, preparing to use the Kryptonite to kill Superman. Superman then throws Batman to the ground, shooting Batman with lasers. "And you call yourself a superhero! Humph." said Superman, as he flies off, leaving Batman unconscious. "Oh shit...Batman's injured from his awful fight with Supes. We better go to him." said Robin. Robin and Starfire then go over to Superman. "Robin..." said Batman, barley able to speak. "Dad, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." said Robin, feeling guiltily for getting mad at Batman like that, when Batman cares for him. Now, Batman is badly injured thanks to Superman almost killing him, and Robin doesn't want to lose the man who raised him since his real parents have died. "It's okay...nothing is your fault. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions on Starfire. I don't hate her now. She'll be of great use to you. And I can't wait to meet the other members of your team. They seem like great people. Even if I don't agree with your ideologies now, if you can prove to me that you are independent then do what your heart tells you to. Hopefully this means I'll have grandkids." said Batman, confessing everything to Robin. "So this means I can invite the others?" asked Robin, in happiness but surprised that Batman said that, when he was sent on the mission alone. "Of course..." said Batman. "Thank you, father..." said Robin, crying in happy tears. Batman then collapses, making Robin and Starfire both cry in tears. "I'm sorry...Starfire. Batman, is beaten. He's probably...dead." said Robin, crying. "Don't say that! You don't know if he's dead. You haven't even checked his heart rate!" said Starfire, crying. Robin stops crying, and so does Starfire. "Your right." said Robin.

Suddenly, Red X, jumps in, like a badass. "It's been a long while, hasn't it Robin?" said Red X, with a evil grin under his mask. "Red X...what are you doing here?!" yelled Robin. "Oh, Robin. I'm here to help Batman. You haven't figured it out who I am." said Red X, with a evil grin under his mask. "Wait...Are you-?" asked Robin, before he gets cut off by Red X taking off his mask. "I'm your brother- Jason." said Red X, revealing himself to be Jason Todd. "What? You mean- Red X is your brother?!" said Starfire, shocked and confused. "He's my adopted brother. Batman adopted Jason after I left him." said Robin. "Oh.." said Starfire. Starfire couldn't believe it. Red X was hitting on his older, adopted brother's girlfriend all this time. "I freed myself from the Joker just now. Hopefully he doesn't find me and kidnap me again." said Red X/Jason. Red X, aka Jason Todd, then goes to heal his adoptive father Batman- hoping Batman will be strong enough to win a rematch against Superman and isn't dead.


	4. More Trouble Ahead

The Joker, then walks over to Dick Grayson. "Ah yes. The old Robin has returned..." said The Joker, with an evil grin on his face. "It's YOU! I thought you were supposed to be locked up years ago. This is why Batman sent me here- to rescue my two other brothers and to defeat YOU myself!" said Robin, in furious anger. "Oh, you have changed a lot, Dick. Well, in that case." said The Joker, as he snatches Red X/Jason Todd away. "You won't be seeing him again. I will hold Jason hostage again! I am sure Tim and Damian would enjoy some more company. And oh, Slade will help me in this plan." said The Joker, with an evil grin on his face. The Joker then vanishes, with an evil laugh.

"Grrr...I should have known that was coming." said Robin, angrily. "Robin...we must contact the others immediately. They will help us in our fight." said Starfire. "Right." said Robin. "Listen Dad- uh, I mean Batman. Me and Starfire have to go contact the other Titians. New threats have arrived..." said Robin, in seriousness. "I am counting on you, Robin. I hope I have wonderful grandchildren someday. Go do it! I know you have the courage to fight all on your own." said Batman, giving his adopted son Dick some confidence. Robin then puts on his Nightwing suit. "Thank you...father." said Robin/Nightwing. Robin/Nightwing and Starfire, hold each other's hands and go to the Gotham Tower. Batman built the Gotham Tower for Dick, to look like the Titians Tower. So that every time Robin/Nightwing comes to Gotham, he and Starfire will have their own vacation home, so that they will work independently.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Raven! We need you're help! Gotham is in great danger! The Joker has returned, and has teamed up with this Brother Blood and Slade. Come to Gotham this instant." instructed Robin/Nightwing, speaking through the communicator. "Alright. We can come join you two." said Beast Boy. "Oh boy! I always wanted to meet Batman!" said Cyborg, excited. "I'll be happy to see you again, Robin, same goes for you Starfire." said Raven. "Thank you...Raven. You're my best friend." said Starfire, speaking through the communicator. "Meet us at Gotham at 11:00 PM, no later." instructed Robin/Nightwing, speaking through the communicator. "Got it!" said Beast Boy. Robin/Nightwing and Starfire then hang up.


End file.
